The Old Republic Legacy of Vima Sunrider Part I: Journey to Knighthood
by KT Brown
Summary: After a year of her master's death, Vima Sunrider now trains under her master and mother Nomi Sunrider to become a Jedi Knight. After failing one of her tests, Nomi and the Jedi Council decides to embark Vima on a journey for a final test to negotiate peace and resume diplomacy to the battered world of Correlia before civil war breaks out within the government. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Throughout her life, Jedi Master Vima Sunrider has been through struggles as the daughter of Andur and Nomi Sunrider. Vima was seen as a gift and was told that she would become a great Jedi someday.

During the Sith War, her mother Nomi Sunrider, was one of the Jedi chosen to fight against Sith Lords Exar Kun and Ulic Qel- Droma. Nomi became a well-known master after the war and began training Vima in the ways of the force.

Vima was impatient and rebellious towards her mother, who spent little time training her. After scolded by her mother of her foolish actions during her training, Vima ventured to Rhen Var after finding out former Jedi and Sith Lord Ulic Qel- Droma transported into the planet's surface. She wanted him as her master even though her mother cut him off from the force after killing his brother Cay Qel-Droma. Qel- Droma disagreed at first, but after rescuing her from a blizzard, he decided to instruct her with the best of his abilities. Vima became an excellent apprentice helping Qel- Droma to his redemption.

After Vima's training was complete, her mother came to Rhen Var on search for her. Convincing her to go home, Nomi tried to take Vima back to Coruscant with her. Vima refused to leave, claiming Ulic her new master. After showing her how much she progressed in her training, Nomi decided Vima made the right choice of who her master was going to be. It was settled until Ulic was brutally shot by a man of the name Hoggon. Before his death, Ulic thanked Vima for helping him restore peace once again within himself. After Ulic's death, Nomi took back Vima as her master to finish her training.

A year later, Vima was nearly ready to become a Jedi Knight. She was ready for her next test on the planet Coruscant in the training room at the Jedi Temple. Her mother Nomi accompanied her in the training room, as six probe droids came out of stealth mode. Vima switched on her lightsaber with a helmet masked on her face. She was blinded by the foggy visor as the droids began blasting at her. Vima blocked each attack using the force as her guide.

Nomi gazed at her amazingly, observing how she progressed since she began her training. Vima slashed one of the droids to the ground, but another droid caught her off guard and shot her in the back. Vima collapsed on her stomach and her training was over. Nomi stepped up to her watching her daughter as she rose to her knees.

"I'm surprised you're not scolding me again," said Vima taking off her combat training helmet.

"You've done well as your skills have progressed since you first trained," said Nomi. "But you should've focused your last attack within the force."

"I did the exact mother. I focused on my attack with the force and knocked the droid off course."

"You should have been patient and focused on your other attackers as well."

"Again mother you're absolutely right," said Vima. "So this means I've failed of becoming a knight right?"

"Not precisely," said Nomi. "You still have tests yet to come."

Later that day, Vima was in the library researching Jedi Archives, searching for a trace of the history of Ulic Qel- Droma. Jedi Master Tott Doneeta strolled his way into the room, wondering what she was getting into.

"Interested in Jedi Archives now?" he wondered. Vima was stunned to see Master Doneeta standing in her presence.

"Master Doneeta, she said astonished. I was just searching the histories of the Jedi Order."

"You have no needs of lying. I know you're looking into the archives of Ulic Qel- Droma."

"How do you know?" said Vima with a shocked look on her face.

"I can sense your desires about your former master," said Tott. "You know Ulic was a close friend of mine."

"I kind of knew that when I was a little girl."

"Yes you can say he was more like a brother to me. I can tell you a tale of his life as a Jedi Knight if you would like."

"I would love to hear it," said Vima.

Tott began his side of the story of the story of his longtime friend Ulic Qel- Droma;

_"__Well it all started back when the Republic made peace with the barren worlds. Our old master Arca Jeth has sent me, Ulic, and his brother Cay, to the world Onderon, where our mission was to convince the royal palace of Iziz to accept allegiance with the Republic. There we met Queen Amanoa and her royal guards in the throne room."_

"But what that has to do with Ulic's fall to the dark side?" said Vima impatiently.

"In the ways of the Jedi, a padawan must be patient when a master is teaching them a lesson," said Tott. "As my master use to tell us, one who learns from the wise achieves greatness. Now as I was saying:

_Eventually Queen Amanoa and her royal palace were under siege against the beast riders. The three of us battled the riders, but they took Galia, the queen's daughter. Cay and I tried to warn Ulic about aborting our mission. But Ulic's courage has clouded his mind, and he decided to search for the queen's daughter. To find out, Galia has sabotaged the queen and the royal palace, because they were the ones who worshiped the Sith Lord Freedon Nadd. Ulic's mission of peace failed, and it became an all-out war on Onderon. Our master came for our aid and eventually defeated the queen and her royal palace, Galia became queen with her husband Oron Kira as king._

_ Just when we thought the dust would settle a bit, trouble started stirring immediately as the remaining Naddists led by Queen Amanoa's husband, King Omin, waged war against us. Your Mother Nomi helped our crusade to victory along with Ulic. They were known to be heroes after the uprising. _

_ After the Freedon Nadd Uprising, we learned that two young fools took in Freedon Nadd's power and corrupted the Tetan worlds with the dark side of the force. The names were Satal Keto and his cousin Aleema Keto. They formed a lethal terrorist organization of the dark side called the Krath. Ulic and Nomi led the Republic fleet to the Empress Teta System_ _to stop the corruption there. Instead, they failed and had to retreat back to Ossus. _

_ There we held a meeting of what our next course of action was. Ulic wanted to destroy the Krath from within. We thought it was a bad idea, that it would corrupt him, and would cause us damage. Eventually Ulic's words took action after Master Arca died after the battle on Ossus. I'm sure you remember a little of what happened there. _

_Ulic then traveled to the planet Cinnagar to confront the Krath. He was seduced, injected with Sith poison which gave him rage and hate within himself. We attempted to rescue him, but it was too late. By the time we got there, Ulic has already turned. With Satal defeated, Ulic became the apprentice to Sith Lord, Exar Kun. Aleema became helpful as well, claiming to be Ulic's lover._

_It became a dark time, as we had to battle our old friend. I remember the Battle of Coruscant when Ulic joined forces with the Mandalorians and led a fleet to directly attack the heart of the Republic. Our forces had put up a good fight and managed to capture Ulic. But the evil intentions of Exar Kun have proved us difficulty. We learned that Kun seduced our own brethren to the dark side, and commanded them to kill our masters. Most masters were killed in cold blood, but some managed to survive the encounter._

_ Qel- Droma was sent to trial but was rescued by the Sith lord himself. Kun killed off his old Master, Vodo Siosk Baas and escaped along with Ulic. Now Ulic's final down fall that scarred him for the rest of his life, affected on the final battle of Ossus. Ulic fought a fatal battle against Cay, and killed him. Ulic felt the consequences of his actions, and was stripped from his power by Nomi. Ulic turned from the dark side, but it was hard to get rid of.__"_

"And that's when I've encountered him on Rhen Var years later," said Vima.

"That's correct Vima," said Tott. "But heed my words young Sunrider, once you embrace the dark side, you will be forever lost from the light of the force. It takes courage like Ulic, to get that second chance of redemption. Your mother loved Ulic, as well as I did. He was a good friend and was one of our best. These are hard lessons to learn Vima. That's why it's always important to learn your history. Cause one day, history will repeat itself. Always be prepared for the war yet to come."

By the time night fall had hit the sky, Vima sat in the room of thousands of fountains gazing among the stars. A young man approached her and wondered.

"Hey Vima," he said shy and quietly.

"Hey Caen," said Vima.

"So how was your training?"

"It was rough as usual. How are things going with you and Master Kengren?"

"Not bad. I'm working my way of becoming a knight."

"That's great. I'm so proud of you."

"How about you?"

"My mother thinks I'm too young and arrogant to become a knight."

"You can never be too young to be a Jedi knight. It takes skill and patience, but don't beat yourself up Vima, I have faith in you."

"Thanks Caen. Well I'll see you later then."

"Yes I must depart myself, good night."

"Good night."

The two went their separate ways and wondered about to their rooms.

**Chapter 1**

Once morning struck, Vima ventured through the temple wearing a white Jedi robe, searching for her mother. She spotted her meditating through the force at the thousands of fountains.

"Mother I am ready for my next lesson," she said. Nomi stopped and turned to the direction of her daughter.

"Always so eager to learn the ways of the force are you?" she said.

"I am always ready for whatever training you have for me."

Nomi let out a smile that gave Vima a state of confusion. "You are bold Vima. And you have learned so much. Relax, the council and I have special training for you."

"Special training?" asked Vima.

"Yes, meet us at the council chamber in a couple of hours. There you will see what we have in store for you." Vima agreed with the council's wishes and headed towards her chamber wondering what the council wanted from her?

For the next three hours, Vima meditated on the force. She her mind was clouded with worry with the thought about what her mother told her, '_The council and I have special training for you. You will see what we have in store for you.__'_

_But what is this training about,_ Vima thought. _What will happen if I fail? Will I be vanished from the order, far away from my friends? What is it they want from me? _Vima decided to put her doubts to the test and journeyed to the council chambers.

Vima strolled into the council chambers with a green hood pulled up to cover her head from her face of fear and doubt. Once she entered the chamber, she found the council sitting patiently with peaceful minds. Vima began to go in a state of bewilderment.

"Vima you came right on time," said Nomi. "Now let us commence."

"What are the council's wishes?" said Vima in a shyly nervous tone.

"You have proven yourself that you are strong in the force, said Jedi Master Oss Willum. "But you are not ready for the task you will be given."

Once trained by Jedi master Thon on Ambria, Oss was a skilled Jedi until he was corrupted by Exar Kun during the Sith War. He was later redeemed after he was defeated by his master and acquaintance Nomi Sunrider to later be ranked as Jedi master.

"But I am ready master," said Vima. "Master Tott, mother, tell him I'm ready."

"Remember the lesson I have taught you yesterday about Ulic," said Tott. "It's important for history not to repeat itself because anybody can be endangered to turn to the dark path."

"I know," said Vima.

"But Master Willum surely you can sense the force is strong within this young woman," said Nomi.

"Indeed the force is strong within her and she is willing. But I sense fear that clouds her mind and she is too young for such a predicament. I fear the worst will come out of this."

"Oss how can you be so certain that she will be a victim of the dark side."

"I never said that she will. But this is to be your judgment and your decision alone Nomi."

"Then it is settled." Nomi ignited her lightsaber and pointed it directly at Vima's shoulder. "Vima throughout your training, you have proven yourself very difficult to handle. You even gave me a test to see if you would become my successor. And I see that I have not been disappointed. This task that I will give you will be very difficult to handle throughout your role of being a Jedi Knight."

Vima was astonished of her mother's words.

"You will lead five Jedi Knights to the world of Corellia, a world formed by the Republic. Correlia has shared its scars from the War of Exar Kun and your mission is to help restore order to the planet. You must not use any source of violence to attract their attention. This is to be a test of your knighthood."

"Vima I must warn you that there is a taint of the dark side very strong that will try to corrupt the planet," said Tott. "This task will prove difficulty. You are too young for this task, but the council sees greatness in you. I know I do and so does your mother. This will be a test of patience and understanding. I have confidence you will not fail. May the force be with you."

As the day progressed, Vima was proud but uncertain of this mission. She knew that she was one of the youngest of all Jedi to be knighted. She also knew that this was a risk that the council took. Instead of going to her chambers, Vima decided to saunter around the city to relieve her from stress. She entered an abandoned building on the far reaches of the metropolis.

A droid appeared out of the darkness and greeted her, "Greetings young sentient how I may help you?"

"I am here to see Daneeba," said Vima.

"I'm not certain if Master Daneeba wants any company at this time."

"Can you check just real quick?"

"I will see what I can do with the best of my circuit," said the droid.

"Thank you," said Vima. The droid toddled back towards the darkness, seeking Daneeba. Vima stood patiently outside waiting for the droid to give her the news. The droid returned later with Daneeba's decision.

"Master Daneeba seeks your acquaintance master Jedi," said droid.

"Thanks," said Vima. She strolled into the building finding many broken droids and parts. By the time she was completely inside the building, she entered a small room and found the young Irodonian man fixing a small probe droid.

"Hey Daneeba," said Vima.

"Vima it's so nice to see you," said Daneeba. "How's your training going?"

"It's doing fine. I'm a little stressed though."

"Why what happened?"

"The council decided to rank me as a knight."

"That's good. Why you're so stressed about that?"

"That's not the only thing Daneeba."

"Then what's on your mind?"

"The council wants me to lead five Jedi to Corellia for a peace conference."

"Oh wow now I see," said Daneeba. "I know that's going to be a tough mission. I heard Corellia is a world that has been seized by the Sith during the war. But I was a small child at the time so what I heard might not have been true."

"Yeah and that's what I'm worried about."

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure the council sees something in you."

"And that's exactly what they told me."

"Then there's no need to worry. I'm no Jedi, but I know the things you're going through are mentally. It's all on your mind, but it'll pass by. I know you're strong."

"Thanks Daneeba. You always ease my mind."

"That's what friends are for."

"So what's that little thing you're fixing?"

"It's a remote. It's supposed to react with its master, but it keeps malfunctioning."

"So it follows its owner's every move?"

"Something like that. The remote is supposed to be an assistant. It's supposed to help repair droids, and I also repaired it to help the owner fight in combat."

"You put deadly force within that thing?"

"It was the Republic's idea for new technology of war. It's supposed to be a spy droid when detecting the enemy."

"Wow sounds neat."

"I know. If I get the droid functioned well, I will get well paid for the Republic's service. And hopefully I can get out this dump."

"You want to test it out?" said Vima.

"I'm not certain of that decision Vima," said Daneeba. "The droid could malfunction again."

"It's always good to try again."

"Okay but don't say I tried to warn you."

Outside in the courtyard, Vima stood waiting for Daneeba to activate the droid.

"Okay Daneeba let it rip!" she yelled. Daneeba threw the droid, and it roamed around the area.

"Okay Vima I'm switching it to combat mode!" he yelled.

Vima ignited her lightsaber focusing on the droids every movement by the force. The droid blasted her as she blocked it with her green blade. Her saber was steaming after the blast leaving her astonished. The droid began to blast her some more with double shots. Vima deflected each shot but was shot in the hand as the lightsaber flew to the ground from the last blast fired. Vima was hopeless on the ground holding her hand in aching pain with the droid following her trail.

"Vima!" yelled Daneeba with concern.

Vima called out to the force hoping to get out this situation. The droid all of a sudden malfunctioned and broke down to the ground.

"Vima, Vima, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," she said.

"I knew this was a bad idea from the start."

"Trust me it's fine. I must head back to the temple now, it's getting late."

"You're right. I better get this droid repaired."

"Right I'll see you later."

"Okay until next time," said Daneeba. "May the force be with you."

"Same to you Daneeba," said Vima.

She headed back to the temple with fear and a state of shock on her mind.

In her chamber, Vima meditated more on the force. She thought about how her day went from the council's decision to the incident with the droid. Her mother stood outside the chamber door agonized of the pressure her daughter is going through.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," said Vima.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I sensed your worries Vima and I'm very concerned."

"Why are you doing this to me mother? Why do you smother me so much?"

"Because you are destined to be a great Jedi someday. You will one day take my place as the role of a master."

"What if I decide to leave the order?" said Vima.

"You won't. Vima you must realize that I love you and I want the best for you. I know you're young and you think it's too early to become a knight. You must realize that it's never too early but it's never too late to become one with the force. Remember these words Vima, no matter what obstacles you will go through in life, the force will be with you, always."

Vima burst to tears and placed her head onto her mother's leg.

"Oh mother," she said.

Nomi stooped down to hold her daughter in her arms.

"It's okay Vima. I'm here baby, I'm here."

The next day in the map room of the temple, Vima stood alongside her five companions, padawans Lamai, Jateeka, Tergren, Tamra, and Caen. Nomi accompanied by Tott and members of the Jedi councils, gave instructions on their task at hand.

"You all realize why you're here right?" said Nomi. "You are here to prove your masters that you are worthy of becoming Jedi knights. You will be the youngest of all to negotiate peace within a battered world. Your task will not be easy. The enemy wants you to cause chaos within the system. Your only cause of action will be the use of peace and prosperity."

"What if they won't cooperate?" said Lamai.

"You will do what all Jedi do on such a situation," said Tott.

"And what is that?" said Jateeka.

"You will show patience. Now listen to Master Nomi's words and knowledge."

"Thank you Master Doneeta," said Nomi. "Yes some of the ambassadors will not cooperate. But you must not use any sign of hatred and impatience just to get their attention. The lightsaber is not a weapon of a Jedi. It is your life. It is a part of who you are. You are soon to become Jedi knights, no longer padawans."

She stared into her daughter's eyes.

"In order for your mission to become a success," said Oss Willum. "You must get to know your companions well. Discuss strategies, share your life stories. Just learn from one another before your encounter to Corellia."

"As Master Willum said," continued Nomi. "You must learn from each other and the enemy. You have seven days before you leave any questions?"

Tamra raised her hand high for attention.

"Yes Tamra," said Nomi.

"Will the council accompany us?"

"I'm afraid not. This is a test and we must not interfere. Any more questions before you're dismissed?"

No one responded for a single question.

"Okay remember me and your master's words," said Nomi. "You are all dismissed."

Everybody departed and went about their business.

In the halls of the temple, Caen ran calling for Vima. She stopped and turned around for his attention.

"Vima I just wanted to tell you congratulations. You must be really proud."

"I'm proud of you too Caen," said Vima. "I knew your master would let you through."

"I know. For someone to be proud, you don't look like it. Something's on your mind?"

"I'm too young for this mission and my mother is smothering me."

"What do you mean smothering you?"

"She one day wants me to take her place in the order. That's why she's making me lead this mission. She wants me to be like her."

"She only wants the best of you."

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

"That's because everyone's right. Vima everyone sees it in you that you will be a great Jedi someday. You just have to believe in yourself."

"You're right Caen, like everyone else, even my mother."

"Then quit worrying. You will be fine, and if anything happens on this mission, know that I will be there for you."

"Thanks Caen. I must be going now."

"Me too, see you later then."

"Okay."

Later that night, Vima made plans for the mission. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy. She included strategies and studied politics on holo records. That night became restless for Vima and she knew the worst was yet to come.

The next morning, Vima called for her five companions to meet her in the library.

"I'm glad you all have shown up," said Vima. "As you know the council has put me in charge of this mission. So I have come up with basic strategies that will keep us aligned."

"And what will that be?" said Jakeeta in a terrible attitude.

"I was just getting to that point," said Vima rolling her eyes. "We will convince them to trust in the Republic's decision of restoring peace and justice to the galaxy."

"But how?"

"By using political strategies."

"Like you know anything about politics. Plus you're younger than me anyways. Why should you lead this mission? Just because you're the daughter of a Jedi hero, doesn't mean a damn thing."

"I'm in charge of this mission because the council trusts me!" said Vima.

"I don't see how," said Jakeeta. You're nothing but a spoiled brat that's condescending and thinks highly of herself."

"Look who's talking."

"You know what I'm getting tired of you skank."

"You want to settle this now sleaze!"

"Bring it!"

"Enough," said Caen." Why are you guys fighting, you're on the same side? Jakeeta, surely Master Andren has taught you to keep your mouth shut in important meetings. And Vima, the council has put you in charge for a reason. If we turn against each other now, there will be no success on this mission."

"Caen is right," said Vima. "We need to work things out with each other. I will follow Master Willum's advice, and we will get to know each other better. We have six more days. If you want to become a knight, then follow my path or be left behind. The choice is yours."

After the others left, Vima studied more on Jedi strategies of politics and peaceful solutions. Behind her was Jakeeta stepping towards her.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," the young twilek said. "I couldn't control myself and my master warned me about my anger issues."

"It's okay Jakeeta I'm over it," said Vima focused on the archives.

"I understand you're going through a lot of pressure. And I want you to know I'm here when you need me."

"Thank you Jakeeta. So am I."

"So tell me about yourself. Where you came from?"

"Well I was born on H'ratth and raised by my mother and father."

"I see. I didn't know you had a father."

"Well he died when I was very little. That's when my mother became a Jedi and fought in the wars."

"Do you remember anything about the war?"

"Only a little I was very young."

"Wow I wish my family were with the Jedi Order."

"Why so?"

"Because you have a better opportunity than other Jedi within the order."

"Not really. I am just as equal opportune as any Jedi here and across the galaxy. That's why I feel so uneasy of the council's decision."

"I see what you mean especially when you've been raised in an urban world with your little brother."

"Where was that?"

"The Mettelos System, Lamai and I had a tough life before we was bought unto the order. Our mother was a dancer and my father was a smuggler. They didn't have much time to take care of us. Instead we raised each other. We protected each other. Even though we used to argue a lot, we still had each other's backs. I always dreamed of being a Jedi. Although Jedi never came to our barren world, I always dreamed of becoming a Jedi, to protect the innocent, to save the galaxy, to save my planet from gangs and mob dealers. My dream came true and we were brought to the order. We were trained by Master Andren. I was excited to be trained by the order. I was going to be that exact hero I wanted to be. Now I realize that being a Jedi isn't easy. You have to be patient, keep a peaceful mind, but I came from the streets. I can't control myself sometimes, not even my brother."

"I know what you mean. The trials get tough once training advances. If you'll excuse me I have more research to do."

"Sure," said Jakeeta.

The next few days, the Jedi companions planned their strategies for their journey to Corellia. They made agreements and disagreements on what they were going to do. They also spent time getting to know each other and learning each other's history.

On the sixth day before the digression, Vima looked on her comm link and found a message from Daneeba to meet him in his droid manufacturing place. She took off to the city without anyone noticing.

At Daneeba's place, Vima entered into his small room where he worked on an old XT unit.

"I've received your message," she said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh no nothing at all," said Daneeba. "I was just concerned about the politicians on Corellia. Trust me I know about politics. Some will cooperate and others won't which will deal in sometimes a civil war. That's why I decided to work on the 19-AC unit."

"What is that?"

"Oh remember the little probe droid I worked on the other day?"

"You mean the little guy who kept malfunctioning right?"

"Yeah that's the one," said Daneeba. "Trust me I worked on its circuit, and it will never malfunction again. I'm sending it as a gift to you."

"What, you're giving it to me?"

"Yes I needed someone to test it out in real action, but I believe the little guy will help you in the long run."

"Thank you Daneeba I don't know what to say."

"Hey I'm here to help you out and you're here to help me. I'll send the little droid to you, AC!" The little probe droid came out of nowhere through the entrance and floated towards Daneeba.

"Alright AC this is Vima Sunrider. She will be you're new master. You will cooperate with the best of your function of every task she wants you to perform." The droid responded and drifted towards Vima.

"Okay it is established. 19-AC is your droid and there's no charge."

"I will take care of it with the best of my abilities."

"Hey no problem maybe I'll receive credit for creating a small fit combat droid."

"You never know Daneeba. You never know."

In the library at the Jedi temple, Vima and Caen took a look at the droid. "This is very unique," said Caen. "You said this droid can also use combat?"

"Yes and it can repair parts like a maintenance droid," said Vima.

"Wow that's so incredible. This droid will be perfect on the mission."

"But the council probably won't approve of this."

"Why not, this droid will be of use to us."

"But they want us to handle this mission on our own. Not by uses of machines."

"You're right, so I guess we won't take the little guy then."

"I didn't say we weren't going to take him."

"Then what's your plan?"

"Just leave it up to me."

On the seventh day, the five young Jedi were in readiness. Nomi and the Jedi Council accompanied them to the vessel giving final speeches.

"This is it," said Nomi. "You've all been prepared for the mission since the day we have given you this task. You all have learned from each other and planed political strategies. Now I want you to use the same skills you taught each other on your mission on Corellia. Vima will be your representatives and will make the speeches. If she makes any mistakes, you will back her up. This is not Vima's mission however. You all have a role and if you work together, your mission will become a success. We will keep you all in our thoughts and prayers. Members of the council, is there anything you want to say before their departure?"

"I do Master Sunrider," said Master Andren. "You all have been given a task to make peace instead of war to the diplomats of Corellia. Some will cooperate but the enemy will be there to test your patients. They will want to wage war against you. They want to see your anger. That's why it is important to use the skills your master has taught you during your training because it will come in handy, trust me. Remember young Jedi, use the force when you're caught in a predicament and never give in to your hatred. May the force be with you all."

"Okay you are all dismissed and may the force be with you all," said Nomi. "Vima I need to speak with you for a minute."

Before heading into the vessel, Vima took her time to get her mother's attention.

"What's wrong mother?" she said.

"I just want to say how proud I am of you," said Nomi with a smile.

"Okay. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. You're not my little girl anymore. You will soon become a knight."

"Mother what if we fail the mission of peace?"

"You must not have negative thoughts of every situation. The force will always guide you no matter what the outcome is."

"I will sink in the wisdom you gave me."

"May the force be with you Vima."

"You too mother."

Vima walked forward towards the vessel then turned her head, staring at her mother with a smile of sunshine on her face.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Nomi. She gestured Vima to board the vessel, and the two went their separate ways.

Once Vima boarded the vessel, the crew was in readiness. Jakeeta and Lamai were on second command of the vessel, Tergren and Tamra were meditating in the back of the vessel, and Caen was first command piloting the ship. The probe droid, 19-AC also made its way to the ship by Vima's command from the other day. "I've saved a seat for you," said Caen.

"Thanks I'm flattered, said Vima. "The Ranger's ready?"

"It's all set."

"Then let us depart."

"Alright."

The Shuttle began to take off in the air, out of Coruscant's atmosphere, to the world the Republic hopes to save.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reaching out of the Coruscant's surface, the crew was ready to embark on their destination. Caen had set the controls for light speed awaiting Vima's orders as she sat beside him with thoughts flowing through her mind. She thought of her mother, hoping not to fail her. Worries of failure started clouding her mind. She wondered how the Jedi Council could send her on such a mission she knew she wasn't ready for. There was something her mother wasn't telling her.

"All systems are ready for light speed Vima," said Caen.

"Alright punch it," said Vima.

Caen punched the coordinates as the ship punched to lightspeed.

Once the ship reached its destination, the entire crew gazed upon the beauty of the earth-like planet. It was a site to behold.

"Well this is Corellia," said Caen. "What a site to behold."

"Yeah it's amazing," said Vima. "It's shocking to know that the temptation of the darkside is within that world."

"I'm not surprised," said Jakeeta. "There is always darkness when it comes to politics."

"No telling what we'll encounter once we reach the surface," said Tamra.

"She's right soon to find out, Caen let's touchdown to Coronet City," said Vima.

"Right," he said.

The crew flew directly to the planet's surface of where Coronet City was located.

The view of the metropolis was a beauty to witness full of skyscrapers with small buildings and the view of fields and oceans in the background.

"Lamai, contact the ambassadors," commanded Vima.

With Vima's command, Lamai used the com-link to contact the Ambassadors of Corellia for landing.

_This is Councilman Keyan Blaise of Coronet City. Who may I be speaking to?_

"Councilman Blaise, my name is Vima Sunrider. I have been sent here by the Jedi Council to negotiate with the Senator and the Ambassadors of Corellia."

_Ah yes, we were told by the Jedi Council that you were on the way here. We'll send a few officers to escort you for docking._

"Thank you councilman, well here we go."

Two small shuttles escorted the crew to one of the docking bays for landing.

By the time the shuttle made its, three members of the Corellian Government stood, awaiting the Jedi. The first to exit the ship was Vima, as she took her first breath of the planet's atmosphere, smelling burning coal and iron from the industrial city. AC-19 hovered itself around her following its every function. Following behind her was Caen then Jakeeta and Lamai. Finally Tergren and Tamra made their exit as they were met by the ambassadors.

"Master Jedi, I am Councilman Keyan Blaise and with me are Ambassadors Valance Gyyll and Kieran Ravenlock."

"Greetings, I'm Vima Sunrider Jedi Knight, and with me are my companions Caen, Jakeeta, Lamai, Tergren, and Tamra."

"Of course, Senator Cass told us to provide you the finest treatment during your stay here in Corellia. We promise you that your stay here will be the most pleasant."

"Thank you Councilman."

"Now if you will excuse me, Ambassadors Gyyll and Ravenlock will escort you to your room."

Councilman Blaise left the scene as the two Ambassadors led the group of Jedi to an airspeeder with the capacity to seat ten passengers. A droid was the driver, awaiting the Ambassadors and Jedi to be seated. By the time the entered, the speeder took off towards their destination.

"I can tell this planet has been through war," said Jakeeta.

"Our planet is going through restoration since the end of the war," said Ambassador Ravenlock. "The Republic has supported our efforts to better the planet including our city. We are soon hoping to have a clean and sufficient planet."

"I heard there are some differences within the government of this world," said Vima in suspicion. "The reason why we're here."

Although the Ambassador was speaking in a mild manner, she knew there was something he was hiding through his pale face and gray hair.

"I'll admit the war has shaken our government but I assure you we are stable."

The speeder soon made its landing to the hotel parking at the deck. The air around the place was muggy due to industrial factories. The young group of Jedi wondered what may have happened to the life they sensed when they first arrived on the planet. It was replaced with smoke screens of industrial smoke and engine manufactories.

The Ambassadors led the five young Jedi to their rooms taking an elevator. The doors swiftly shut closed as the elevator ascended to the floor of where their room was located.

"So what entertainment you guys have here?" asked Jakeeta.

"Oh we have a lot to offer when it comes to that," said Ambassador Gyyll. "We have swoop tracks, planetarium parks, shopping plazas, and of course our cantina."

"Sounds like my kind of place."

The elevator stopped and opened the doors swiftly. The Ambassadors led them down a hall with a viewing of the entire city with the ocean and landscaping as the background through a wide window. They soon reached doors lining side by side with each other on both sides of the hallway.

"This is where you'll be staying," said Ambassador Ravenlock pointing out the second door to the left. "I sure hope your stay here will be a pleasant one."

"I assure you it will Ambassador," said Vima.

"Are there any further questions?"

No one responded leaving a complete silence in the hallway.

"Very well I will retire. Again enjoy your stay here on Corellia. And here's a pass key to get to your rooms, don't lose it."

The two Ambassadors left leaving the Jedi to their selves.

Inside the room, Vima gathered everything she needed for the upcomingmeeting with the Senator and Ambassadors of Corellia in her data pad. AC hovered around her like a moon revolving around a planet.

"Buzz off," said Vima swatting her hand at the remote droid. "Can't you stay still for one second?"

"The droid must find you attractive," said Tergren.

"I didn't know droids had personalities," said Lamai.

"Very funny guys," said Vima.

Jakeeta suddenly walked towards the door for an exit to get to town.

"Where do you think you're going?" interrogated Vima.

"I'm headed for town," said Jakeeta.

"By yourself?"

"No I'll have Lamai with me."

"You will?" he questioned.

"Yes I will." She looked at him in a serious way as he quickly got up from his seat.

"Looks like I'm coming with her," he said. "Corellia looks to be a dangerous place."

"Just be back in one piece," said Vima. "I'd hate for two of my companions to go missing before the important meeting with the Senator."

"We'll be fine," said Jakeeta. "Besides, this is our type of environment."

The two twileks made their departure to the city leaving Vima alone with her her other three companions. At least that's what she thought.

"I'll be heading out myself," said Caen.

"Caen you too?" wondered Vima. "Where will you go? I bet Jakeeta and Lamai are long gone."

"Oh I'm not following them."

"Then where are you going?"

"To the cantina, I could sure use the entertainment and food."

"But we have food here."

"I know, but I did bring some credits and I'm not wasting them. Tergren, you're in?"

"I hope the entertainment is worth my time," he said.

"Guys please don't," said Vima.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," said Caen. "You need to learn to relax. Don't stress yourself."

"Just go," said Vima.

"Alright if you say so." The two Jedi made their way out now leaving Vima with Tamra and her remote AC.

"Well now it's just me and you," said Vima.

"Actually I was going to join Caen and Tergren," the young woman said.

"Tamra you too?"

Tamra got up from her seat and brushed her silky long brown hair as it waved at the backside of her beautiful brown skin. She was at the door making her exit.

"Caen is right," Tamra said. "You should relax. Don't stress yourself out. You've been at this for a week. Come with us, please."

"No I'll pass." Vima looked down on her data pad making as if she was busy. Tamra saw that she was making an excuse but didn't get why she would pass up the fun they were going to have.

"Alright it's your choice," she said. Tamra left out leaving the door shut.

"Who do they think they are?" Vima said to herself. "Telling me that I need to relax, they're not the ones who are doing the negotiations with the Senator and his Ambassadors. Huh, whatever, it looks like it's just me and you buddy."

The remote droid let out a buzzing sound agreeing with Vima.

Ambassadors Gyyll and Ravenlock entered the Courthouse of the Senator's Seat and met up with a few gentlemen in the hallway dressed in fancy garments.

"Ambassadors Gyyll and Ravenlock," said one of the gentlemen. "I assume you are done being the Jedis' escorts."

"Your assumptions are right Ambassador Tarven," said Ambassador Ravenlock.

"Well now that you're here, we can proceed to more important matters."

"I don't get why the Senator called for an emergency meeting."

"Soon to find out."

The Ambassadors led themselves down the hall until they reached the inside of the courtroom with Councilman Blaise and Senator Cass standing in front of the Senator's Seat.

"Gentlemen welcome," said Senator Cass. "As you know I've called this emergency meeting so we can all come in terms with the Jedi tomorrow.I know we've been through tough times since the war, but we must trust the Republic to continue to build our planet to prosperity."

"What if some of the Ambassadors disagree with your decision," said Ambassador Tarven.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But secession from the Republic is not our best bet. This is a democracy and I want to keep it that way."

"On behalf of the Jedi Council I assure you that if you stay with the Republic you will not only have them, but the entire Jedi Order protecting you," said Vima practicing her speech for the important meeting. "So how's that?"

AC buzzed in a way as if telling her, _that's not part of my function to give opinions._

"Ah you're no help."

The remote droid buzzed again to agree with her.

"I'm sure I'll do fine tomorrow. Caen's right, I should learn to relax. I'll follow my mother's method and meditate to clear my mind."

Vima sat still on the floor with her legs crossed and eyes closed, meditating in the force. Everything around her floated including AC in which it ascended losing control of its' function as it buzzed in panic. Having a terrible vision of the future, she quickly opened her eyes gasping for air. Everything dropped including AC in which it gained control of itself again as it floated near Vima's shoulder.

"No," Vima said frantically. "The Senator, he's in danger. Somebody is conspiring to assassinate him. And I bet it's one of the Ambassadors."

The droid buzzed in worry of what could possibly happen.

After spending time around town checking out swoop races, Jakeeta and Lamai were on the monorail viewing the streets in which looked too familiar.

"Some day huh?" said Jakeeta.

"Yeah tell me about it," said Lamai.

"The races were close, had me to the edge of my seat."

"Yeah whatever, if I was a racer I'd be champion throughout the whole galaxy."

"Whatever you say Lamai."

The male twilek looked outside the window while the monorail was constantly rolling. All he could see were rugged, worn out buildings with peasants in the streets and smuggling operations.

"This planet reminds you of home don't it?" asked Jakeeta.

"A little too much like home," Lamai said. "Engineering factories, people and families in the streets, and what's worse are galactic crime syndicates are running the lower civilians."

"And I hate that there's nothing we can do."

"What's worse is that I feel unwelcomed here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the atmosphere, the way people look at us. We're hated here"

"Remember your training Lamai. Be patient, the people here can either learn to forgive or burn themselves with hatred."

"It's a shame these people prefer damnation."

Lamai stared outside the window in a blank stare. Jakeeta watched him worries on her mind.

With all the activities that were going on within the city, the three young Jedi made it inside the cantina. They were surprised however with their surroundings. Instead of being in a small bar, they were actually in a night club with flashing lights and people dancing and mingling in crowds. A bar was next to them as they decided to settle there for a comfort spot.

"Isn't this place amazing?!" yelled Caen over the loud music.

"Yeah thus far!" responded Tergren. "I still want to see the dancers!"

Tamra couldn't hear the gentlemen due to the loud music, but whatever it was she didn't want to hear it anyways.

"I do too!" yelled Caen. "But we gotta eat first!"

"Sounds fair!" replied Tergren.

"Hey bartender!" Caen waved his hand to get the man's attention.

"Yeah give me a moment," said the rusty looking man handing a man a drink.

"He looks like he hates his job," whispered Tergren in Caen's ear. He nodded his head in agreement.

The bar tender headed their way with a mug face as if they were hostiles.

"Aren't you kids too young to drink?" he interrogated.

"Yes but we would like something to eat if that's not a problem," said Caen.

"Alright, the menu's behind me. What are you having?"

"I'll take the nerf sausage and a correlian ale."

"I'll have the smoked nerf with the ale," said Tegren.

"How about you miss?" asked the bar tender.

"I guess I'll have the corellian cream puff with a ale on the side," said Tamra.

"Alright your order will be right up."

The bar tender walked off to send their orders to the chefs.

"Well I'm not waiting on my food!" yelled Tergren enthusiastically. "I'm checking out the dancers, Caen you with me?!"

"Yeah let's go," said Caen. "Tamra, Tergren and I are going to check out the dancers! Are you staying here?!"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll watch the food for you!"

"Alright, thanks Tamra!"

The two walked off into the crowd leaving Tamra alone.

"Typical men," she said rolling her eyes.

Tergren and Caen passed through the crowd and made their way to the twilek dancers. It was four dancers dressed half naked on stage showing their cleavage and their butt. They were performing dance moves in which men around them were keeping their eyes glued. Around the area were smugglers, gangsters, and bounty hunters both men and women as they drank alcoholic beverages.

"Now this is my kind of place!" yelled Tergren. "Those dancers sure are looking right!"

"No kidding," said Caen. "Say Tergren, that one over there looks like Lamai." He pointed at a blue twilek with huge breasts twirling on stage.

Tergren laughed at his sense of humor. "You're not kidding," he said. "I'm surprised Jakeeta isn't up there. I'd think she would be captured already by some street hustler forcing her to dance."

"She did say she was from the streets before training as a Jedi."

"Yeah I know, but imagine her in dancing attire."

"It would be a site to watch."

The two laughed, joking about their companions.

Tamra sat patiently waiting on their food. A drunken man, sitting a few seats away from her, stared at her flirtatiously. She took a peak at him and sighed rolling her eyes back hoping that he won't approach her.

_Oh great, I got a drunken admirer, _she thought to herself.

The man got out of his seat and sat next to her, wobbling with a coy smile.

"You sure are a sight for site for sore eyes," he said.

"Thanks you shouldn't have," said Tamra trying not to look aggravated. She could smell the alcohol from his breath

"So what bring you to these parts?"

"Nothing, just a tourist looking to enjoy herself."

"Oh isn't that something? You're not from around here. Let me personally introduce you."

Tergren and Caen stood at the side of the stage getting a close view of the dancers. A man with the appearance of a street thug tapped Tergren on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Hey do you play pazaak?" the man questioned.

"I heard of it but no," Tergren said.

"I can teach you then give you my deck for free."

"Not interested."

"Fine by me then, if you change your mind you know where to find me."

The man disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that about?" asked Caen.

"I don't know, some local kook trying to give me his card deck."

The two Jedi continued their view of the dancers without interference.

"I'm a native myself," said the drunken man. I do engineering here, maybe I can show you around town."

"That'll be nice I guess," said Tamra.

"First we can go to my room."

The man grabbed Tamra with an attempt to kiss her. Tamra grunted and shoved him away as he robe opened revealing her lightsaber in a holster. The man saw the beamed sword and snarled.

"Oh I get it. You're some pompous Jedi that thinks you're too good for me."

"I was minding my business if you haven't noticed," said Tamra.

"Don't give me that fodder. You Jedi think you could come here and do whatever you want. Well I got news for you, we Corellians do not accept your kind so crawl from the pit from where you came."

"Sir I'm warning you just this once, return to your seat."

"You don't bark orders to me Jedi!" The man had his hand in his pocket attempting to pull out a weapon. Tamra saw the man's intension and had her hand on her lightsaber ready to draw until Caen and Tergren appeared.

"Is there a problem here?" Caen asked placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Oh more Jedi huh, coming to gang up on me? Don't worry, I got something for the three of you!"

Caen waved his hand following the Jedi master's technique of mind trick.

"You don't want to do this," he said.

"I don't want to do this," said the man.

"You had too much to drink, you better go home."

"I had too much to drink, I better go home."

The man left out the cantina forgetting about the fight he picked with the Jedi.

"Thanks Caen," said Tamra. "I certainly was going to cut him?

"No problem," he said.

"Say Caen," said Tergren. "How did you learn the mind trick?"

"I always observed my master. Besides the man was drunk so it was easy."

"You got a point."

A waitress tapped Caen on the shoulder as he turned his head.

"Your food is ready," she said in his ear.

"Oh good right on time," he said. The food is ready guys."

"Good because I'm starved," said Tergren.

"Yeah we better sit at a table," said Tamra.

"I do not feel like getting approached by another drunk."

The three Jedi went to an empty table to eat and avoid the hostilities of the crowd.

Later that night Vima left a message to send to the Jedi Council through AC concerning her vision she had earlier. Someone suddenly knocked on the door as she answered.

"Hey you guys are back," said Vima. "Where's Lamai and Jakeeta."

"I don't know, they must be still around the city somewhere," said Caen.

"Well I just sent a message to the Jedi Council concerning a vision I had earlier."

"A vision."

Lamai and Jakeeta suddenly walked to the doorway uniting with everyone.

"Lamai, Jakeeta, glad to see you're back," said Vima.

"You missed us that much?" said Jakeeta in sarcasm.

"Everyone come in, this is real important for what I have to say."

Everyone stepped in the room with the door closing behind them.

"So what's this vision you are talking about Vima?"

"It was terrible. I heard screams, felt a lot of anger and pain. I saw the Senator lying in his own pool of blood. Someone is conspiring to assassinate him and I bet it's one of the Ambassadors."

"Let's not jump into conclusions Vima. Anyone of any source could attempt such an assassination."

"Vima might be right," said Jakeeta. "When Ambassadors Gyyll and Ravenlock escorted us back to the hotel I saw suspicion in their faces. There's something they were hiding."

"All of that is true," said Caen. "But coming to conclusions will not solve anything. It'll just make matters worse."

"So what do you suggest then?"

"We go to the meeting tomorrow like the council planned and let Vima negotiate with the Senator and Ambassadors. We will the watch the Ambassadors every move.

"Then may the force be with us," said Vima.


End file.
